A promise
by ForlornDream
Summary: I think you're way more hotter then Fujisenpai HorioOC


Summer: Hello peoples! I decided to be different and make a Horio/OC oneshot. Don't worry this not all about my OC. In fact it's mostly centered on Horio. Reason I'm doing this is because Horio needs someone!! And he's mostly portrayed as…well…you know. I got this idea from watching the first few eps. of Love Hina, so if you recognize anything from the anime then now you know were I got this stuff. So please Read and Review! Oh! And no flames! However I do except constructive criticism, just watch what you say.

Pairings: Horio/OC and slight Ryoma/Sakuno and I guess you can say Horio/Tomo, but only as love/hate friendship kinda way.

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT! I wish I did though. Hehe. Oh and I don't own Love Hina either.

"_Satoshi-chan, lets be boyfriend and girlfriend!" said a little girl around the age of 6 with black hair tied into a ponytail, and bluish-grey eyes, excitedly to a little boy around the same age as she with chocolate brown hair and eyes._

"_Hai! Lets do that, do that and we could go to Seigaku together!" screeched the boy with a huge goofy grin on his face._

_The girl giggled and then pecked a kiss on the boy's cheek causing him to blush._

'Koi-chan…'

"_Satoshi-chan! Satoshi-chan!" yelled the little girl from the inside of a moving truck that was about to cross a bridge._

"_Wait, don't go Koi-chan! Wait!" yelled the little boy as he ran to try to catch up to the truck, but then fell on his face._

"_Satoshi-chan, we'll be together again in Seigaku! Wait for me! Promise! I lo…" The little girls voice faded away and Satoshi Horio just sat where he was and started to whimper._

"_Seigaku…I promise, I'll be waiting for you"_

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"AHHHH!" screamed a 12 year old boy as he fell out of his bed.

"ow,ow,ow" said Horio as he rubbed his head trying to sooth the pain.

'Koi-chan…I had that dream again…'

As Horio was daydreaming he lost track of time.

"Sato-chan you're going to be late for tennis practice!" Yelled Horio's Mother.

Horio looked at his night stand where his digital clock was.

"Ahhhhhh! I'm going to be late! Noooo! I don't want to drink Inui-senpai's new juices!" exclaimed Horio as ran around gathering his stuff and putting on his uniform in breakneck speed, falling several times in the process.

"I'm going Mooom!" Horio just fell as he was leaving the front door.

His mother sighed "Don't hurt yourself to much today"

"H-hai, bye mom" stammered Horio as he got up and started running to school.

PoT PoT PoT

"I can't believe Inui-senpai made Aozu 10 times worse then it was last time" grumbled Horio with his head on his desk and his face drained of color.

"I can't believe that you survived it! You looked dead the second you took the first gulp!" said Kachiro with Katsuo nodding beside him.

"Humph, he should of died, it would of done the world a huge favor" said Ryoma's (self-proclaimed) fan club president as she entered the room with Sakuno.

"T-Tomo-chan, that's not very nice" said Sakuno in a timid voice, trying to make sure the two loudest freshmen in Seigaku don't start another one of their catfights.

"What did you say Osakada!?!?"yelled Horio, rising from his seat, glaring daggers into Tomoka.

'To late' thought Sakuno, sweatdrop forming.

"What are you, deaf!?! Stupid!"

"You have no right to talk to me like that! I have two years of tennis experience!"

"What does that have to do with anything, besides, even with two years of experience you still suck at tennis!"

"Shut up!"

"No. you shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"How about both of you shut up." said a calm cool voice.

"Um…g-good morning Ryoma-kun" said Sakuno while blushing scarlet.

"hn" said Ryoma tilting his hat a bit over his face and headed over to his seat.

"Kyahh Ryoma-sama!" exclaimed Tomoka in her overly excited hyperactive voice.

"She started it!" accused Horio, and to further his point, he pointed his finger to Tomoka.

"Don't point your filthy fingers at me!" yelled Tomoka as she swatted offending hand.

"It's not filthy! I wash my hands! You should go wash your mouth and use extra soap and swallow it!!"

"Why you…" Tomoka was furious now.

"Silence! Everyone Take Your Seats!" yelled the teacher, who was mostly talking to Horio and Tomoka.

"Hai" chimed the whole class.

Ok, today we have a transfer student that will be joining us, so let me introduce h…"

"Kyahh! A transfer student! I hope it's a boy!" yelled Tomoka, giving the teacher an angry vain. (I don't know what else to call it)

"Well, Osakada-chan, if you just let me fin…"

"I hope he's hot!" exclaimed Tomoka again, giving another angry vain for the teacher.

"Well…"

I wonder if he plays tennis, that means I can cheer for him!" said Tomoka going all starry-eyed.

"Shut up Osakada! Besides, who would want you as their cheer leader." said Horio in a smug way.

"Any boy would love it if they were cheered my a pretty girl like me, right Sakuno"

A round of coughing could be heard through out the class room.

"um…well…um…y-yes" Sakuno said as she fidgeted in her seat, not liking all the attention.

"See! Anyways, you're just jealous because no girl in their right mind would ever cheer for you, with the way you look!"

"Why you!" yelled Horio as he stood from his seat.

"That is enough! Both of you have detention! Now Sit Down and Be Quite!" roared the teacher, now flaming furious.

"Hai" said the two loudmouths in union.

As the two sat down they both gave a 'this is all your fault' glare.

"Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted" He looks at Tomoka and Horio "I would like to introduce Koibitoko Yakusoku. Yakusoku-chan, please come in.

A girl came in and Horio widen his eyes. 'Is that her?' and Tomoka looked disappointed.

The girl came into the classroom wearing the Seigaku girls' uniform, she had short boy cut black hair with a clip to the right side, bluish-gray eyes and some freckles on her nose.

"um, hello everyone, my name is…um, my name is…" she turns to the teacher, blushing "um…I forgot my name. What is it?"

Class and teacher sweatdrop

"Yakusoku-chan, there's no need to be so nervous." said the teacher smiling.

"Aha, it's Koibitoko Yakusoku! Hehe, sorry I can't help it, I forget stuff when I'm nervous." said Koibitoko as she rubbed the back of her head.

"That's alright, would you like to say something about yourself"

"I don't really have much to say, but I like to be called Koi-chan if that's ok, and I like photography" said Koi-chan as she blushed and stared at the ground.

'That's got to be her, it's just got to' thought Horio as he smiled at her, barely keeping the overwhelming excitement inside him.

"Very nice, why don't you go sit over there" said the teacher as he pointed to a seat a few rows behind Horio.

"Ok, thank you" said Koi-chan, and then started to make her way to her seat.

As she was nearing Horio, he started waving and smiling like a goof as her. "Hi, Koi-chan!"

"Oh…um…hello" said Koi-chan as she walked passed him and sat in her seat.

Horio um…well, deflated would be the best word to use. His smile faded and he sank back into his seat and he could hear Tomoka snickering, but he couldn't care less, he was heart broken.

'She doesn't remember me, but the promise…she is sometimes forgetful…Then I'll just help her remember!!'

He found out that he was in some classes with her, so he used every opportunity he got to try to have her remember him.

In Science class he would try to talk to her, but she would turn her head and ignore him. So he took out some baby pictures of him and showed them to her. One of them was when he wasn't wearing a diaper and that caused her to turn beat red, and stumble. While doing so she accidentally poured boiling hot water onto the teachers lap. He ran around the lab screaming and flailing is arms like a madman, when that was all done he sent Horio to the principles office for _disturbing the class_.

In English class Koi-chan was still ignoring him so he tried to impress her by showing off his English skills, but that didn't work out so well. The only words he knew were what he learned from Ryoma when he spoke English to Momo and Eiji-senpai. So Horio said those words and the teacher grew angry for some reason and sent him to the principles office. He later found out that the words he had said were a long string of cuse words in English. So he decides to never listen to Ryoma speak English again.

Needless to say, but he felt really stupid at all those events. The principle was starting to suspect Horio was on something. But he wouldn't give up. Nothing was going to get in his way, except for one sadistic genius.

It was lunch time, where normally students would rejoice since the get a break from their school work and get to hang out with their friends, laugh and smile and all that. But no, Horio was silent (for once) and frowning at the sight before him.

It was Koi-chan with Fuji-senpai! And he was proposing to her! He was on one knee and handing her a box, an she was blushing hard!

"W-what?" stammered Horio.

He felt his world crumbling all around him, he couldn't even hear Tomoka's shrill voice calling out his name. Nothing. He just ran leaving behind a confused Ryoma cheerleader.

With Koi-chan and Fuji

"Here, I believe you dropped this" said Fuji as he got up from the ground to hand Koi-chan her eye glass case.

"Oh…um…thank you, sorry, clumsy me" said Koi-chan with a blush due to embarrassment.

"Saa, no problem, bye now" Fuji said with a smile then left.

DRAMADRAMADRAMA

For the rest of lunch and the last classes of the day Horio felt as if a he was hit by a truck. He just felt like he wanted to die this very moment.

So as he was sitting as his desk in detention he took a deep sigh and started to think of ways to kill himself. Then Tomoka came in, not so quietly mind you.

"AH! I can't believe I'm stuck here with you! I could be at the tennis courts cheering for Ryoma-sama!" said Tomoka in an irritated voice as she went to her desk. "This is all your fault! I didn't even do anything! You're the one who started it, you being all smug! You know what?! You're an eye sore, you get in every ones way! You're dead weight! You should go jump off a bridge! Hey, are you even listening to me?!" yelled/screeched Tomoka, glaring at Horio but then softened her eyes at what was in front of her.

Horio was crying. It was quite now since Tomoka stopped screeching and all you could hear were Horio's sobs and see him shake.

"H-hey, Horio, I didn't really mean it" said Tomoka as she came slightly closer to him, wondering what's going on.

"No, you're right, I am all those, I'm a loser, all I do is talk and never do anything, I can't even get the girl I might love to remember me! I can't compete with Fuji-senpai. I should die!" Horio choked out and even more tears came out.

"Wait, don't you ever talk like that! And what does Fuji-senpai have to do with anything?!" said Tomoka, while she pushed any sharp objects away from Horio and blocking his view of the windows.

"I saw him proposing to Koi-chan at lunch time" he said while putting his head on his desk.

"WHAT! No No No, you got it all wrong, he was just picking up her eye glass case! Jeez you have an overactive imagination."

"Oh, well that's good, but still doesn't change the fact that she doesn't remember me."

"What do you mean? Did you know her before?" asked Tomoka, relaxing a little.

"Yeah, I did, when we were little, but she moved away. We promised that we would meet again in Seigaku, that's why I'm here in the first place. To bad she doesn't remember me" said Horio sitting back down.

"A…promise" said Tomoka.

Flashback

Hi there Koi-chan!" said Tomoka happily.

"Oh, um…hello"said Koi-chan a little surprised by the suddenness.

"Oh yeah, silly me. My name is Tomoka Osakada, nice to meet you!"

"Ah, nice to meet you too" said Koi-chan with a smile.

"So, what do you think of Seigaku? Did anyone catch your eye yet?" said Tomoka with a cheeky smile.

"Well…um…sorta" said Koi-chan in a small voice and was blushing hard.

"Oh! Who! Who!" Tomoka said getting really close to Koi-chan's face.

"Um…someone" said Koi-chan looking away.

"Aww, you're no fun" said Tomoka with a pout. "Then, tell me why you transferred here, now, it's like the middle of the school year"

"Well um…the person I like is here and I made a promise to come back to him" said Koi-chan then turning even more red.

"Kawaii!"

Koi-chan sweat dropped.

End Flashback

With Koi-chan

"Ah, wait mom, I forgot something in my classroom, be right back!"

"Alright, hurry up sweetie"

As Koi-chan was about to open the door the where Horio and Tomoka are she stopped.

"A…promise"

"Yeah a promise and I loved her. It doesn't matter anymore, she doesn't remember, I should just give up!"

'Satoshi-chan'

"No you don't, stupid!"

'Osakada-chan?'

"She does so remember you! I don't know why she won't revile herself to you, but I know she really likes you!"

"Yeah right, you're just mocking me aren't you?! That's it, I'm leaving!" Horio got up but the paused.

"Satoshi-chan, wait, let me explain" said Koi-chan as she stood by the door.

"Koi-chan?"

"See, I told you so" said Tomoka letting out a sigh. "Oh well, I'll just leave you two alone" said Tomoka as she walked out.

It was now just Koi-chan and Horio and it was silent until Koi-chan spoke out.

"Satoshi-chan I…" she started off but Horio cut her off.

"I get it"

"huh?"

"Why you kept ignoring me, I'm an embarrassment"

"N-"

"Yes I am! That's why you blush when you were with Fuji-senpai! You like him! He's like the hottest guy in the school! All the girls say that!

"Satoshi-cha…"

"I understand, who would want to be with me! I'm a joke, I'm stupid, I'm fake, and I'm ugl…" Horio was stopped abruptly when he felt something soft, and moist on his lips.

It was Koi-chan and she was kissing him! On the lips! No girl has ever done that to him before. Well if you count his dog, then that would be one, but this was so much better than his dogs.

They broke apart, both of their faces redder then a tomato.

"I love you Satoshi" Koi-chan said then hugged Horio.

"Then, why did you ignore me?" asked Horio hugging back.

"Because I thought you wouldn't love me back. I know stupid reason, but I was afraid to be rejected."

"I wouldn't reject you! We made that promise together!" said Horio releasing Koi-chan and taking a step back.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was thinking….I'm sorry" Koi-chan said as tears began to swell in her eyes.

"No, No, don't cry! I forgive you!" yelled Horio and ran to hug Koi-chan.

"R-really?" said koi-chans muffled voice.

"Yeah really…um so you don't like Fuji-senpai, right?"

Koi-chan giggled "I think you're way more hotter then Fuji-senpai" Koi-chan then kissed Horio on the lips and Horio kissed back.

Outside in the Hallway

'Horio hotter then Fuji senpai!?! That girl need to get her eyes checked!' thought Tomoka as she left to go home and tell Sakuno what happened.

**Fini**

Summer: Well there you go! As you can see I'm not very good in detail or romance or grammar. So sorry about that! I also think I made Horio and Tomoka into a little like Atobe when they were fighting. "Don't point your filthy finger at me" or "You have no right to talk to me like that!" That sounds like some thing Atobe would say. I don't know, don't listen to me, I'm crazy. I'm thinking of making one more chappy, It's going to be a short aftermath. So basically what people are thinking and other stuff. I'm not guaranteeing that I would do it, it's just a thought. What do you think? Anywayz Plz review! And remember no swearing!

Dictionary:

Koibito-lover; boyfriend/girlfriend; sweetheart. I added the 'ko' to make feminin sounding.

Koi- has a lot of meanings but in my story it means love.

Yakusoku- promise

Hai-yes

Kawaii-cute


End file.
